Saseru Watashi Kisu Anata
by Toowit
Summary: Kagome has decided to go and stay with Kouga for one week after Inuyasha continued to run off after Kikyo without telling her. Later on, Kagome regrets the choice she has made...
1. Chapter 1: A Mistake?

**A/N** - Saseru Watashi Kisu Anata are just four seperate words in the Japanese language. From my dictionary of Japanese words and phrases Saseru means "let," Watashi means "me," Kisu means "kiss," and Anata means "you." So, "Let Me Kiss You" is the English title (from what I know). It's going to be a Kouga x Kagome pairing story (because I HATE theInuyasha and Kagome pairing stories). Anyway, if I don't like how this story is turning out then I will quit it. So reviews are greatly appreciated. With my other fangiction, "Kinori No Shinai," progress in updating may go slow with both stories. Enjoy "Saseru Watashi Kisu Anata!"

* * *

**Saseru Watashi Kisu Anata**

**Chapter One: A Mistake?**

Kagome agreed to give Kouga a chance. Well, he was always boasting about how much he loved her and he brought her gifts, too. On top of that, he protected the young girl from numerous amounts of danger. And besides, Inuyasha was always going to see that Kikyo without letting Kagome know. That made the girl furious. So, when Kouga came running up to Kagome one day after catching her scent, Kagome immediately raced into his arms to make Inuyasha jealous. The whole gang was watching, so they were all dumbfounded. With that she starred arrows into Inuyasha's eyes (oh, how she wished looks could kill) and bided everyone a farewell, promising to return to them in a few days…a week at the latest. Kouga, of course, did not object. Without further delay, he scooped up the woman he loved so much into his arms and raced away. Everyone, except Inuyasha who was fuming, continued to stare blankly forward. All of them were still shocked by Kagome's actions.

Kagome looked up at Kouga, who had a smirk on his face. 'At least he's happy,' Kagome thought. She had wished that she just made Inuyasha SIT to the center of the Earth instead of going to stay with Kouga for a week. Was this a mistake? Kagome thought she was acting foolish. She knew she loved Inuyasha...wait...did she love Inuyasha. The chances with Kagome loving him again were slim. 'That darned Kikyo!'

"You okay, Kagome?" Kouga lifted an eyebrow as he starred down at Kagome. "You've been sitting in my arms for a while now and we're at my den...not that I want you to leave my arms or anything," he added quickly.

"Oh, sorry!" Kagome jumped down on the oh so familiar rock-hard ground of the wolf demon tribe's den. When she noticed all of the other wolf-demon's starring at her she wished that she could curl up in a little ball and the floor and shrivel up into nothing.

"Don't be scared, Kagome. You'll get used to this place in no time at all. It'll be like, let's see, a second home to you," Kouga said, a hint of happiness in his voice. Of course he was happy. Kagome was staying with him now. And besides that, that little smile playing on his lips wasn't fooling anyone.

Kagome sighed. 'Oh well. This is what I get for acting stupid. I'll just make sure that Kouga doesn't touch me inappropriately.' But it was to late for that. Kagome's face turned at least five shades of red when she felt a curious hand snake it's way below the waist.

* * *

**A/N** - What do you think? Sorry it was so short. I'll try to get the next chapter up shortly. Should I continue this one? And for that matter, should I continue "Kinori no Shinai?"  
Have a nice day! - 


	2. Chapter 2: Yes, I Think It Was A Mistake

**A/N **- I'm back, ne? I'll try to make this chapter longer. Sorry about the first one being so short.

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Yes, I Think It Was A Mistake**

Kagome swiftly turned to Kouga and slapped him as hard as she could. "Who do you think you are?" Her face was burning red with anger and embarassment.

Kouga rubbed his injured cheek. "What now?" But his smirk proved his guilt, and he was proud of it.

'I think this is a big mistake,' Kagome told herself, her hand to her heart. 'Why did Kouga touch me like that? He never has until now.'

"What can I say? Your body is so...attractive," Kougacomplimentedaloud. His clan whistled and howled in agreement.

"Why are you being so mean?" Kagome folded her arms tightly around her chest as if defending her body from another one of Kouga's sneak attacks.

"I was just complimenting you. Is that so wrong?" Kouga still had that smirk on his face.

"Well...I," Kagome paused, unsure of how to reply.

"I'd better show you where you're sleeping." Kouga sauntered towards the back of the cave and Kagome reluctantly followed. Before entering another cavern, he turned to his men. "And don't even think about harassing Kagome. She has premission to slap the piss out of you guys."

"Aye, aye capitain," one wolf demon mocked.

But Kouga's scowl didn't fool anyone. "I'm serious," he said coolly but stricktly all at once.

Kagome felt a little better. She could slap anyone she wanted here whenever she wanted to. If she did that to Inuyasha he would just scold her.

Kouga led Kagome into a larger cave. There were fur pelts laid out in various places. Female wolf demons sat around chatting and giggling. Kagome looked up at Kouga in surprise. "I thought there weren't any females here."

"Well, when you were first here they were visiting the other dens to find a mate. But they have returned home now. At least the ones who didn't find a mate, that is," Kouga explained. "You'll probably feel better about staying here with people the same gender as you."

Kagome just nodded. 'Well, at least there are other girls here.'

"Anyway, this is where you may sleep...unless you want to sleep with me."

Kagome blushed again. "I think I'll sleep here," she stammered quickly.

"I'm not going to try anything. Quit worrying so much," Kouga laughed, nudging Kagome in the side playfully.

Kagome didn't reply to this. She just followed Kouga to the next cavern.

"This is where the males sleep," he said. "I don't think you'll find it very comfortable sleeping in here." Lame joke. Yes, Kouga had his own sense of humor. But you have to give him credit for acting this way. You know. He's acting differently. Probably because of Kagome's presence.

Kouga led Kagome to another cave. There was a fur pelt hanging over the doorway. Pulling back the fur, Kouga smiled proudly. "And this is where I sleep. I decorated it myself." Decorated probably wasn't the right term to use for the few things in Kouga's "room." All there waswere fur pelts laid out and some torches on the cavern walls. Kagome decided that the fur pelts scattered on the ground was where Kouga slept. "And this is your third option of where to sleep," Kouga finished.

"Uh...it's nice," Kagome mummbled. Not in an offensive way, though.

"Yup. And if I'm correct, it's the most comfortable and most warm," Kouga added.

Kagome knew that he wanted her to sleep with him (he was urging her to), but she already knew her answer: NO. Yes, Kagome thought comming here was a mistake.

* * *

**A/N **- Okay. This one wasn't longer. It was short. But I'm out of creative juice. Also, I'm having a hard time not copying other stories where Kagome stays with Kouga. I've seen a lot of stories like this. Guess I'll just have to do what I can. Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3: Avoiding Kouga

**Chapter Three: Avoiding Kouga **

Kagome stayed seated with the women for the rest of the night, avoiding Kouga. He was like a spider watching Kagome, the fly, trying to wriggle free and get away from her captor. Shika, one of the wolf demon females, tapped Kagome's shoulder. "He's been eyeing you for some time now, you know."

Kagome just sat there nervously; sipping at her stew that one wolf demons had offered her. Kouga had been eyeing her. Shika wasn't the only one who knew that. No one else knew what it felt like to be eyed like a rabbit in the hunters trap. Soon, Kouga would take that rabbit and possibly eat it or keep as a pet. Kagome shook her head, trying to relieve herself of those thoughts.

"He's going to come and get you sooner or later," Shika said in a know-it-all tone. "I think he can't resist you."

Kagome took another sip from her stew and cautiously turned her gaze towards Kouga. Unfortunately for Kagome, she met his gaze. Blushing slightly, Kagome quickly turned away. 'He _is _watching me.'

Shika caught Kagome's attention and motioned her eyes towards where Kouga was sitting. Kagome turned around and saw that Kouga was walking towards her. Shika silently drank her stew, trying not to attract Kouga's attention towards her.

Kouga rested his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure," Kagome replied uneasily. Getting up to her feet, she glanced one last look towards Shika, hoping for help.

Kouga led Kagome into a small cave and sat down. Kagome joined him, but not sitting too close to the wolf demon.

"Kagome, is there a reason to why you've been avoiding me?" Kouga starred at Kagome anxiously. His voice was serious, but Kagome noticed the slight pain in it.

Kagome looked down at her knees and began playing with her fingers. "Well," she started. Before she could continue, Kouga scooted closer to her, his eyes focused and his ears waiting. "Well, I…I'm worried that you might try something," Kagome finally blurted out. That's when she realized that she was in Kouga's room, the place she was trying to avoid. To make matters worse, she was sitting on his bed with him.

"Try what?" Kouga pushed on.

Kagome sighed. It was a slightly shaky sigh, but she answered his question, trying to keep bold. "Try to do something sexual…"

Kouga blinked. "Sexual? Why would I do that to you? I do love you, more than anything, but I wouldn't try anything that would make you unhappy, Kagome," he explained.

It was hard for Kagome not to be shocked by this surprise. She was sure that Kouga would try something. She decided to tell him the truth. "I never wanted to come here. I just got ahead of myself back there…with Inuyasha and all. I was just so mad. He's always going off to that…other woman without telling me."

"Other woman. Why that dirty two-timer," Kouga snarled. "How could he abandon a rose like you? That's…that's just sick!"

Kagome blushed again. 'Me…a rose?' Kagome looked at her hands with guilt. 'I'm no rose. I left Inuyasha and everyone behind so suddenly. I tried to avoid Kouga when he kindly took me in. I've been foolish.'

"Why that look Kagome? Are you alright?" Kouga touched Kagome's arm.

Kagome just smiled guiltily. "I'm sorry I acted so foolish. To everyone."

Now it was Kouga's turn to feel guilty. "Well, I was the one who tried to lure you into my…uh…bed when you didn't even seem to want to be with me." Kouga looked down at the fur pelts he and Kagome were seated on. "I guess I succeeded."

Kagome continued to blush. He did succeed. But now she wasn't as worried. Like he said, he wouldn't try anything that would hurt her. Inuyasha hurt her. A lot. He always went to Kikyo. Kagome sighed. 'That's right. Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyo. Strong feelings.'

Kouga watched Kagome nervously. She seemed so sad. He hated it when she was sad. He decided not to say anything more about Inuyasha or that "other woman." Swallowing, he tried starting a different conversation. "Do you, uh, do you like adventure?" Stupid question. Kagome has to like adventure to be traveling all over the place looking for the shards of the Sacred Jewel. A pathetic question, it was.

"Yes. I do. I want to travel to America someday," Kagome replied.

"Amer…ica?"

"Yes. It's far away from here though." Kagome smiled at Kouga. He was trying so hard just to keep _her _happy. Not some other woman.

"Your eyes," Kouga started again, changing the subject. "Are so pretty."

Kagome noticed that Kouga was looking hard into her eyes. She could feel his gaze stroking her soul. When the weight of Kouga's gaze became to great, Kagome broke away with a gasp and a deep blush, her hand over her heart. 'My heart is pounding!'

"Don't be so shy. You don't have to be this way around me," Kouga said, trying to pick his words carefully. "Will you…" Kouga rested his hands on Kagome's shoulders and turned her to face him. "…Kiss me?"

"What?" Kagome blushed even deeper. What a blush-monkey.

"Your lips look so soft." Kouga began to get lost in the moment.

Kagome pulled away and stood quickly, almost falling back down. Then she did after tripping over her own two feet. "Wait. Wait!"

"Kagome. Are you alright?" Kouga asked urgently, moving over to Kagome.

"I-I'm fine. I, uh, n-need to this way go I. Something not isn't done," Kagome stammered, clearly speaking out of order because of her fright.

Kouga blinked as he watched Kagome exit the room, all wobbly. Lowering his head he stayed quiet with sadness and failure. He was denied again.

* * *

**A/N **-Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I won't be able to get much done with school and all. Before I leave you here and post the next chapter I want to say thanks to a few people.

Amber, Lou, and aGreatPenName, thank you all very much for your kind reviews! You guys are so nice! I love you all! **-**

See you all in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Facing Denial

**Chapter Four: Facing Denial **

Kouga filled his hands with water and gulped it down hastily. Standing to his feet, he turned around to face Kagome's location. She was with Shika and a few other women talking and laughing. Kouga sighed. He was so close to feeling her lips against his. Kouga turned away. He didn't like being denied. Especially by the woman he loved.

Kagome watched Kouga. She didn't know what to tell him or how to talk to him anymore. 'Don't be shy. You don't have to be this way around me,' she remembered him saying. Sighing, she looked up at the sky.

It was morning. Day one of her stay with Kouga. Day one out of seven. But "day one" was a beautiful, clear day. The birds were singing, the air was fresh, and the breeze was cool.

"Kagome? What happened last night between you and Kouga?" Shika raised an eyebrow, an evil smile forming on her face. "Was it fun?"

Kagome blushed. "What?"

"Yeah, Kagome," another wolf demon female joined. "What was it like?"

"We didn't do anything. We only talked!" Kagome shouted. 'Sakura. I think that's her name,' Kagome identified the curious female.

"So, you're saying you just sat there when you were fully capable of making a move?" Shika questioned with a bored tone.

"Yeah, Kagome," Sakura sighed. "You need to live a little."

"Hmph. Easy for you to say when you're about to be kissed by someone," but before Kagome could finish, Shika and Sakura interrupted her.

"He was going to kiss you!" Both Shika and Sakura screamed simultaneously, catching the attention of the other female wolf demons _and _Kouga.

"Shush! He'll here you!" Kagome pressed her finger against her lips.

"To late," Sakura laughed. "Here comes handsome now."

Kagome's entire body tensed as she felt Kouga's presence near. She began to play with her fingers and then rubbed them on her skirt vigorously. She was nervous. Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned around and saw Kouga, arms folded across his chest, staring down at her. "Hi, Kouga."

"What's going on over here?" The leader of the wolf demon tribe asked, raising an eyebrow. His voice was cold and unfriendly.

"Oh, nothing, Kouga. We were just talking about…animals. Yeah, animals," Kagome lied.

Total failure. Kagome's little lie didn't fool Kouga at all. This made him feel even more injured. First Kagome refused to kiss him and now she's lying to him. And Kouga is known for a short temper. "Kagome, I don't like your lies. Why are you lying to me?" He asked forcefully.

Kagome flinched, afraid to make Kouga furious. "Um…I." No reason to lie now. "We were just discussing what happened between you and me last night," she said, almost in a whisper.

Shika and Sakura were quite. They lifted themselves to there feet and walked off, not wanting to experience Kouga's bad side. Besides, Kouga and Kagome need to work this out amongst themselves.

Kagome watched them go, feeling alone and afraid since she now had no support from her new friends. She also stood to her feet, but she stayed where she was. She faced Kouga trying not to look nervous.

Kouga's eyes were shaky with anger and hurt. "Kagome. Why are you avoiding me again?"

Kagome didn't really know the answer herself. She felt nervous around Kouga. She sort of calmed down when she remembered Kouga saying that he wouldn't try anything to hurt her. "I…don't really know. I'm nervous around you I guess."

"Nervous around me? Why?" Kouga moved closer to the girl.

Kagome didn't answer. She slowly went forward and rested her head on Kouga's arm. What was she doing now? Did she feel guilty? Kouga unfolded his arms and embraced Kagome. Kagome reluctantly accepted. At least her wouldn't bit her head off. She kind of felt bad for the wolf, anyway. He did comfort her and he "asked" if he could kiss her. He didn't force her. But Kagome denied and she hurt Kouga's feelings. He acted so strange. Wow. It must really hurt to be denied.

**A/N –There you go. Two chapters in one day! I have quite a bit of catching up to do anyway…till next time! Toowit**


	5. Chapter 5: How The Children Spend Dinner

**Chapter Five: How The Children Spend Dinner **

Kagome walked back to the den with Shika and Sakura at both sides. It was late afternoon now, and everyone was called in for dinner. Last night was different. There was no "call" for dinner. Kagome just ate with the females. Heaven knows what the men were up to, for there was whistling and yelling and howling echoing from there part of the cave. But tonight, Kagome predicted, would be different.

As the young girl entered the main entrance to the den, there were men hooting and shouting. Energetic are we now? Kagome looked around confused. Where could she go in this crazy party?

"Shika!" A young male wolf-demon raced up to Shika and lifted her off of her feet, swinging her around and laughing. Finally he set her down and embraced her. "Oh, how I've missed you my love!"

Kagome blinked at Sakura waiting for an explanation. Sakura cleared her throat. "This is Shika's mate, Kantan. He's a very sweet guy."

"Oh," Kagome replied. "He seems very nice," she then complimented.

"Kagome! I want you to meet my mate, Kantan!" Shika nearly bragged as if Kantan were the greatest man in all of the universe and beyond. Though to her, he probably was.

"Nice to meet you, Kantan," Kagome said with a bright smile.

"Very nice to meet you as well. So you must be Kagome, Kouga's mate?" Kantan also smiled brightly. This wolf-demon sure did have a bright, kind, welcoming smile. Kagome admired that.

"Well, not exactly. I'm not Kouga's mate…just a friend," Kagome answered.

"She's just afraid to lose her virginity, that's all," Shika mocked with a smile.

"Hey!" Kagome blushed.

"Oh, Shika. Don't be so cruel. She's just not ready. It takes time, you know. She's still young, too," Kantan pointed out. Kagome was glad that he was defending her pride. She was definitely happy to meet him. Her race didn't even seem to bother him in the slightest bit.

Before the three wolf demons and human could talk some more, there were cheerful cries bouncing off the walls of the den. Small wolf demon children were running around and playing. The tackled, rolled over, laughed, and whatever else the happiest children in the world did. They looked so happy.

Before Kagome could enjoy watching the little children play any longer, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Kouga.

"So, I see you have been introduced to Kantan, eh," Kouga said, smiling down at Kagome.

"She's very sweet. I can tell just by looking at her," Kantan commented, referring to Kagome.

Kagome blushed and Shika punched her mate playfully. Then Shika took Kantan's arm and sauntered away with him. "Goodbye! I'll leave you two alone! C'mon Sakura." Sakura nodded and bowed before Kouga and Kagome before making her leave.

"Would you like to sit with me while we eat," Kouga asked Kagome, a little smile on his face.

"Um, sure. That would be nice," Kagome accepted, smiling back. She was still unsure about being _too_ close around Kouga. Also, Kagome still had deep feelings for Inuyasha though she kept them from Kouga.

Kouga took Kagome by the hand (which caused the girl to blush…again) and led her through the crowd of rejoicing wolf demons. But when they noticed Kouga's presence, they cleared the way for him and Kagome. Kagome could feel the stares of the strangers roam her features. That's when she remembered was the only human, and in a den of wolves.

Just about when Kagome was going to get even more nervous from being noticed, Kouga's voice came to her, soothing and warm. "Don't be nervous Kagome. I bet all of the men think you're pretty. The women must be jealous."

Kagome…blushed…but felt better. "I'm not-"

"No. Don't say it, Kagome. You are beautiful. I don't like it when you lie, remember?" Kouga looked back at Kagome and smiled. It was a different kind of smile. There was no cockiness or hatred or demand. Kagome couldn't help but smile back.

Kouga seated himself on fur pelts and Kagome sat next to him. When the other wolf demons were seated, Kouga lifted his arm and with a quick movement of his hand, the clan began to dine. The food was plentiful. There was meat, fruits, vegetables, water, milk, wine, and what not. Most mates were sharing their bowls of wine. Kagome thought that that must indicate that they are mates.

Kouga took a bit out of a fish and offered Kagome a bite. After a slight hesitation from Kagome, Kouga grabbed her a fresh fish. "It's really good."

Indeed it was. Kagome felt like she died and went to Heaven, and over the taste of a single _fish_! "Mm! It is delicious!" Her Heavenly expression revealed no lies. Kouga chuckled. He was eating with Kagome.

After a few minutes, the children began to play. They chased each other laughing and singing and then they went off to practice dancing. One little female with black pigtails at the bottom of her head sheepishly walked up to Kouga. Kouga eyed the young pup, as did Kagome. In a small shy voice and a blushing face, the cute child asked, "Do you want to dance with me?"

Kagome smiled and looked at Kouga. Knowing him he would probably refuse. But to Kagome's surprise –and more to her pleasure- he nodded and stood up, taking the little girls hands in his own. Kagome laughed as she watched Kouga dance. He looked like a puppet being played by a clumsy, amateur ventriloquist. To define it simply: he looked stupid. Some of the women giggled and the men laughed out loud. Kouga may be a horrible dancer, but he was sure good with the kids.

Not only did the kids dance with him, but they also all ganged up on him and tackled him, pushing him to the ground. He didn't burst out with rage like some of them expected. He laughed and began to play back.

Kagome took another bite out of her fish. 'So this is how the children spend dinner.'

**A/N **–There it is. Another short chapter. As you can see…it was a pathetic chapter. Let's just say I ran into that dastardly barrier known as "Writers Block" practically the whole way through. Oh well. Also, I want to thank everyone for their comments! It's so nice to have kind comments! Well…one comment was different from kind, but wasn't mean…I think. (In the fourth chapter there was a crazy typo: the sentence that read **"at least she didn't bit her head off" **was supposed to read **"at least** **he didn't bite her head off."** Kk? I just wanted to clear that up. _Toowit_


	6. Chapter 6: The Right Words

**Chapter Six: The Right Words **

Kouga finished his wine and Kagome finished her fish before leaving the great feast. Well, it was more like Kouga taking Kagome with him by force. Kagome didn't mind though. Kouga took Kagome outside by the river. He watched the water for some time without saying a word. And at last, he broke it with five simple words.

"I'm in love with you," he said in a serious tone, grabbing Kagome by the shoulders and looking her in the eyes. Five simple words? More like swallowing five rocks.

Kagome just stood there. This isn't news. She knew that Kouga loved her. She knew that for a long time. Before she could think or say anything more-

"And not because you can sense the sacred jewel shards. It's because…of who you are. I've realized that I quarrel to much with that mutt, and that didn't help to give me the time to tell you this." Kouga reached his hand to Kagome's hair and began to stroke and finger it anxiously and impatiently. He wanted to mate with Kagome. He couldn't, just couldn't, wait any longer! He wanted to learn where every nook and cranny was on her body. He wanted her to belong to him and no one else – especially that pathetic mutt, Inuyasha. Kouga's breath increased and grew uneven, causing Kagome to grow nervous. As these thoughts raced through his head, he begged for himself to find the courage within to tell her these things. "Kagome…there is more I want to tell you."

Kagome sighed deeply and shakily. Looking at her feet, she whispered, "But I'm not ready." She said that as if she read his thoughts. Her blush helped to make it true.

Kouga drew back and starred down at his own feet, processing Kagome's words in is head. "I-I…" What would he say now? "But…I won't hurt you."

"Don't push it," Kagome said softly. "You can't force me to sleep with you."

"I'm not trying to force you! I know I can make you happy!" Kouga latched on to Kagome's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Their noses were just barley touching.

Kagome tried to pull away, but her attempts were futile. "Please, let me go Kouga."

"Kagome I'll protect you! I'll love you! I'll always, _always _be loyal to you! Please Kagome! Please," Kouga pleaded like a young boy sobbing. He was certainly desperate.

"No Kouga. No. My heart belongs to…"

There was a deep pause. Kouga took a breath that showed his hurt. He didn't want to here the next word Kagome would say. The next name she would speak. He didn't want to here the name Inuyasha. He backed away from Kagome, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew she had feelings for that mutt, but he didn't like it when she told him herself.

"I want go back to Inuyasha. I don't belong here," Kagome explained.

Kouga turned his head away so Kagome could not she his face. "I give up," he said with great reluctance. "I've tried to win your heart, but it's just no use. I give up. Just go."

Kagome gasped silently. Just go? She watched Kouga and he looked hurt. Immensely damaged. She felt pity for him. He did try…but Kagome loved Inuyasha. Before Kagome turned away, something caught her eye. She looked closely at Kouga's cheek. Was that sweat? No. It was a tear. Kouga was crying. Kagome swallowed hard. "I'm sorry!" With that, she turned and ran.

Kouga bit his lower lip, which was trembling. Kagome was gone. Gone forever. "Oh, Kagome...how could words hurt so much?"

* * *

**A/N **- Okay, this chapter was way to short. Crap. Oh well. Thanks for the comments again! They are great.

Anime-girl-cutie 0, thank you for the suggestion, but I'm not and InuxKag writer. To be honest, I hate that pairing. I'm really sorry. But I could still do Inuyasha's confession, ne? We'll see how this goes along, alright? Thanks again for the suggestion!

GravityGrave, yes, writers block is an asshole. Thank you forgiving me confidence! You are so kind! And I'msorry this chapter was sooo short. I'm kida blank right now...>. Thank you again for your comment!

**Disclaimer: In no waydo I own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They are rightfully owned by their creator,Rumiko Takahashi.**


	7. Chapter 7: Inuyasha's Confession

**Chapter Seven: Inuyasha's Confession **

**Idea from Anime-girl-cutie 0. Thanks Anime-girl-cutie 0! **

Kagome continued to run. Where would she run? She didn't even know where she was going. Did Kouga even care? Kagome remembered that tear she saw. Kouga was crying. Kagome stopped running and pressed her body up against a tree, trying to catch her breath.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up from her resting point and saw Inuyasha. "I-Inuyasha? What are you doing h-here?" Despite her question, Kagome was glad to see Inuyasha. Before she let him answer she threw herself into his arms. "Oh Inuyasha!"

"Kagome." Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome. "I missed you. I came looking for you because I knew that wimpy wolf would hurt you!"

_ "I do love you, more than anything, but I wouldn't try anything that would make you unhappy, Kagome," Kouga had explained. _Kouga remembered those words as if she were born with them plastered to her heart. She pulled back from Inuyasha. "He didn't hurt me."

"Then what happened?" Inuyasha blinked in question.

"Um. It was just that…Kouga was very kind to me, but-"

"Are you sayin' you like him?" Inuyasha blurted out. 'No! She can't love that flea-bitten animal. I have to tell her how I feel!'

"No I-" But Kagome was interrupted again.

"I love you, Kagome!"

Kagome gasped at Inuyasha's sudden confession.

"I love you! Forget about that stupid wolf! All he can do is hurt you!"

As Kagome listened to Inuyasha's words, Kouga's words remained in her head.

_"Kagome I'll protect you!" _

"Kagome, I love you I do!"

_"I'll love you!" _

"What about Kikyo," Kagome asked, pulling away from the hanyou.

Inuyasha paused and stammered. "Well. I…I…I…"

_"I'll always, **always** be loyal to you!" _

"You still love her don't you," Kagome cried out. "You still have feelings for her!"

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

Tears began to form into her eyes. Kagome turned away. What now? Inuyasha was still in love with Kikyo and Kouga gave up on her. Who could she turn to now? There was no one left for her.

"Kagome." Inuyasha touched Kagome's arm, but she pulled away. "Kagome. Kikyo. I…love you!"

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry to say, but I don't feel the same way."

_"I'm in love with you." _

"My heart…belongs to someone else now."

_"Yes. It's far away from here though." Kagome smiled at Kouga. He was trying so hard just to keep her happy. Not some other woman. _

"Inuyasha. I can understand your love for Kikyo. Stay with her. She needs you." Kagome hated to say those words. She wanted Inuyasha…but wanted Kouga more. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "Just don't leave me and die with her, okay?"

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. 'Kagome is leaving me?'

"And don't try to tell me any lies. Inuyasha…"

"_Kagome…" _

"…I don't like your lies."

_ "…I don't like your lies." _

"Why…"

_"Why are you lying to me?" _

Inuyasha froze. Lies? Maybe what he told her was a lie and maybe it wasn't. He really didn't know. Confusion filled both the minds of the two. Finally, Kagome broke the silence. And with a sorrowful smile, she said, "I'm going back now."

"Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha eyes were filled with sorrow. "Why?"

"Because I love you. I want you to be happy." _With that, she turned and ran. _But this time she knew where she was running.

* * *

**A/N **- Crap. Another short one. Oh well. Today was a double update. For this and the previous chapter, I have my own little comment: I have NO idea, wehatsoever, where I am going with this. Ug. I shouldn't do romance stories if I can't even write romantically...cries I suck at this. Oh well. I suppose I won't give up!

**Thank you everyone for your support. I recieved your comments and they were great to read! I feel soooooo loved! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Toowit


	8. Chapter 8: The Forgiven

**Chapter Eight: The Forgiven **

Kagome paced herself when she saw the waterfall that concealed the entrance to Kouga's den. Stopping by the river, she rested her hands on her knees, breathing hard. "Kouga! Kouga," she called out, cupping her hands around her mouth. There was no response. Kagome began to climb the rocks up to the den entrance when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder and pull her backwards. "Eek!"

Kagome fell back into someone who wrapped his arms around her. "Kagome. Why did you come back? I thought I would never see you again." It was Kouga, and he rested his head on Kagome's shoulder and breathing hard as if he had ran as much as Kagome had that night.

"I'm sorry Kouga," Kagome apologized without turning around to face Kouga. "I think I made a mistake. Can…can you forgive me?"

Kouga tightened his grip around Kagome's body, almost making her groan. "Yes Kagome! Yes of course! I forgive you!" He then let go of her. "Can you forgive me?"

Kagome turned around to face Kouga, and she smiled. With a little nod, she embraced Kouga. The two stayed like that for some time. It wasn't until the fourth minute that Kagome had realized Kouga was still crying. Judging by his weak, weary exterior, Kagome thought that he had been crying ever since she ran away from him. Did Kouga really love her? She had to know. She already knew he said those things that told her that he truly did love her, but Kagome did not want to take those chances. She looked up at Kouga, and in a pleading voice, she asked, "Will you ask me that question again? I mean the one you asked me when I pushed you away back in your room."

A little, but barely noticeable, smile formed on Kouga's sorry face. He leaned in towards Kagome –closer, closer… "Kagome. Will you kiss me?"

Without a word, Kagome closed her eyes and felt Kouga near even closer. Finally, his lips brushed against her own. She let Kouga take over as he deepened the kiss. Tapping the wolf demon's cheek, she pulled away. "Uh…but don't get any ideas."

"Ideas? Like what?" But Kouga smiled and answered his own question. "Oh. I know. Don't worry."

Kagome thought that the teary eyed Kouga looked cute and innocent instead or arrogant and cocky. As if reading his eyes that were begging for more, she kissed him again.

Kouga was enjoying this. He was enjoying this a lot. He hated the fact that he had cried in front of Kagome. He thought that he must have looked so stupid. Well, he had to admit that Kagome certainly did change him. For the better or for the worse? He didn't know. But he would probably soon find out.

…

Kagome opened her eyes lazily. Trying to stretch, she processed the events of yesterday in her mind. Lets see: it is now day two. Kagome didn't want to get up yet, so she turned over on her other side. She nearly screamed when she found herself pressed up against Kouga's bare chest. She looked over the sleeping wolf demon. Not only were his chest bare, but from what Kagome could see, he was completely naked! Maybe…Kagome swallowed and lifted the fur pelts. "Oh thank god!" Kouga was wearing underwear…or whatever you call it.

Kouga moaned and he opened his eyes slowly. "Kagome?"

Kagome checked herself over. She still had all of her clothes on. She sighed the classic sigh of relief. But just to double check: "Kouga, we didn't do anything last night did we," Kagome asked almost nervously.

Kouga yawned a wolfish yawn, tongue hanging out and everything, and looked Kagome up and down. "What do you mean?"

Kagome played with her skirt nervously. "You know."

Kouga sat there for a moment and then smiled. "No. Do you want me to?"

Kagome blushed and backed away. "I'm fine, thanks."

Kouga grinned a toothy grin. "Whatever."

"Why are you not wearing any clothes anyway? Besides your undies, that is," Kagome giggled, pointing at the pathetically wrapped cloth.

Kouga just continued to smile and flexed. "So you could adore these muscles."

Kagome giggled again. "I've seen more muscle before."

"I doubt it." Kouga continued to flex.

"Okay. But what's the real reason?" Kagome tried to control her self and was successful.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I dunno. I'm just showing you my trust I guess," Kouga shrugged.

"Yeah?" Kagome's smile softened.

Kouga's smile also softened. He was with his Kagome now, and he couldn't be happier. "Yeah." Kagome had changed him. And it was for the better. He was sure of it. Kouga couldn't help but hug Kagome. He rested his head on her lap and let her stroke his hair. Kouga sure did look silly in just his underwear though.

* * *

**A/N **– What a crap fest. My chapters are beginning to go nowhere and they suck. I think I just lost my touch. Crap. Crap. Crap. I'll actually try to come up with something before I type this time. Usually I just go along with what I come up with quickly. It worked for a while. Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see where I'm going with this junk.

**Again, thank you all very much for the comments! You are all too kind!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dirty Eyes

**Chapter Nine: Dirty Eyes**

**A/N: Guess who… o **

"Well, its day two of seven," Kagome announced, stretching her arms way above her head. "Ah! What a beautiful morning!"

Kouga smiled as he watched Kagome dance around and admiring the morning. She looked so happy. So blissful. "Yup. Only day two." His Kagome was finally with him. And it was only day two of seven. Five more days after this. Then four…three…two…Kouga shook his mind of that thought.

…

That evening, when the sun was setting, Kouga led Kagome into the forest a little ways away from the den. The sky was painted with beautiful colors or red, orange, and purple. A slight breeze caused the highest leaves on the trees to whisper soft and happy melodies.

Kouga led Kagome a little further into the forest and finally stopped. Before the two was a hot spring. "Now you can come here to bathe. You won't have to bathe in cold river water."

Kagome smiled. Yes. A Hot spring was far better than river water. "Oh yeah!" She turned to face Kouga…and gasped in surprise. "W-what are you doing?"

Kouga was removing his clothing. He looked over at Kagome. "Taking off my clothes. I need a bath."

"R-right here…! Right n-n-now?" Kagome stammered in shock.

"Yeah. So. You should remove your clothes to and get in." Kouga set his breastplate on the ground.

"Excuse me!" Kagome blushed hard and nearly choked. What was Kouga thinking?

Kouga was beginning to undo the tie on his skirt, but Kagome quickly grabbed his arms. "What's wrong?" Kouga questioned.

Kagome flinched. "You know very well what's wrong!" she protested.

Kouga blinked and smiled. "Well, I don't want you to bathe alone. There might be demons out and about."

"I'm sure I'd be fine. Go ahead and go first." Kagome began to leave, but stopped when Kouga grabbed her arm.

"No. You should go first. By the time I'm done it'll be dark," he explained. "And I especially don't want you bathing in the dark."

Kagome sighed. "Oh, all right." She couldn't help but smile inside, but kept her face serious. Kouga was so protective. "But if you're going to keep watch _don't _spy on me." This was something that Kagome was serious about. She liked Kouga's protective ways, but if he spied on her when she wasn't clothed…

"I promise I won't," Kouga promised.

"Promise," Kagome asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, yes." Kouga began to walk away and find a place to keep guard.

"Pinky swear!"

"Pinky what?"

"Good."

When Kagome was sure Kouga was on guard and not looking at her she began to remove her clothing. Kouga, on the other hand, sat on guard behind a tree, his ears listening for the slightest sound and his nose sniffing for any faint scent. Rubbing his nose, he tried not to peek at Kagome.

Kagome set her clothes nearby and slipped into the hot spring. Smiling, she sighed, "This is so nice."

Kouga swallowed hard and peeked out from behind the tree. There she was, as beautiful as ever. He remembered how soft her lips were and wanted to know how soft her exposed skin was. If only he could reach out to her and stroke her body. Well, why couldn't he?

As quietly as a mouse, Kouga tiptoed up behind Kagome, moving slowly. What a pervert Kouga is. Oops. Kouga stepped on a twig. What a loser.

Kagome turned swiftly to see Kouga frozen like a statue. "EEK!" Kagome shrieked as she thrust her hand forward, slapping Kouga's horrified face. "PERVERT! Kouga rubbed his sore cheek and didn't have time to dodge Kagome's next attack. "You PROMISED not to look at me!"

"Uh…I…" Kouga tried to remain serious, but deep down he was smiling. "Sorry. You're just so beautiful." Kagome drew back, blushing. Kouga continued. "How could I resist? It's impossible not to look at _you're_ body. You know, that mutt really blew it. Look at what he could have had."

Kagome had her arms held tightly around her, taking in Kouga's words. Her cheeks were extremely red. "Uh…um…I…"

"So…does this mean I can see?" Kouga smiled a toothy smile.

"Well…I," Kagome paused for a moment. Then she gasped, finally realizing his question. "NO!"

"Darn." Kouga turned around and headed back to his post feeling defeated.

Kagome watched him leave, her face still red with both embarrassment and anger…but her heart swooned with excitement. While she bathed she couldn't get her mind off of Kouga. That's when she remembered who she always used to think about before Kouga. She wondered what Inuyahsa was doing now. He looked so sad…and Kagome felt bad for him.

**Heeeey everyone! I am so sorry about the long delay of not posting anything! So sorry! So sorry! So sorry! Thank you all for your kind comments. I GREATLY appreciate it. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING SO KIND! - I feel so loved!**


	10. Chapter 10: An Uneasy Night

**Chapter Ten: An Uneasy Night**

**A/N: Oh crap. I think I'm doing the days ALL WRONG. The previous chapter…where it said "day two"…can't possibly be right. This is like…day three now or something? Ugh! Sorry about this everyone! It's been a while. (It's all my fault anyways!) Squeeeeeee! I'd best be getting' this fixed, neh? Also. Thanx again for the comments!**

**Also, I want to clear something up. In chapter seven in this paragraph:**

"_I do love you, more than anything, but I wouldn't try anything that would make you unhappy, Kagome," Kouga had explained. _**Kouga** remembered those words as if she were born with them plastered to her heart. She pulled back from Inuyasha. "He didn't hurt me."

**The bold Kouga is supposed to say "Kagome." Yes. That's a big, weird oops.**

**Story start! -**

Kagome lifted her head when she saw Kouga returning from the hot spring. She stood up to show that she was ready to head back. The moon hung over the forest, it's milky glow blanketing the trees and reflecting in the water. Kouga smiled when he saw Kagome. "Did I take too long?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No. Not at all." After returning a smile, she turned to leave. As she walked, she felt a hand wrap around her own. It was Kouga, his eyes looking side to side and his ears listening. Kagome only smiled and gripped Kouga's hand. He was certainly protective.

When the two made it back to the den, Kagome pulled away from Kouga. With a tired smile she said, "Good night…and thanks."

"Um. Don't you want to sleep with me?" Kouga asked with a hopeful expression.

"I think I need to be alone for a while. I'm sorry." With that, Kagome turned and went to her bed at a quicker pace than usual. Kouga cocked an eyebrow, a symbol of curiosity. Was Kagome feeling okay?

Kagome plopped down on her bed of furs and sighed deeply. She finally realized that it didn't feel right being with Kouga…it didn't feel right being away from…Inuyasha. Well, Kouga was loving and protective and…funny…but…Kagome rolled onto her back. "But what Kagome?" she asked to herself in a low whisper. But what?

Kouga sat on his furs with his legs crossed and head resting in the palm of his hand. His eyes were shut tightly, indicating that he was in deep thought. Why had Kagome acted that way? Was she thinking about…

"Inuyasha." Kagome closed her eyes, trying to push the image of the hanyou out of her head. But it was hard. "Does this make me a two timer?"

"Stupid mutt-face. If only Kagome had met me first." Kouga's eyebrow twitched at the thought of Inuyasha. "For some time there I actually believed that Kagome had forgotten about _him_." He rose to his feet and quietly made his way to the part of the den where Kagome would be. He entered Kagome's little room, cave place, thing, and found her asleep. In fact, she was out like a rock. Should Kouga take advantage of this moment? Kouga lowered himself to Kagome and…he quickly retreated back to his room.

Again, he sat on his bed cross-legged with his head resting in the palm of his hand; eyes shut tightly indicating that he was in deep thought. 'Damnit! Why did I run away?' "Of course I ran away! I promised Kagome that I wouldn't try anything that might hurt her! I would never do something like that to Kagome without her permission! Okay Kouga. Just lie down, go to sleep, and forget about the existence of that no good mutt!"

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, and sat up. It was still nightfall, and much later than before. She looked around her, sadly realizing that she was alone. Isolated…isolated from all of her friends that used to sleep under the stars with her. All of her friends and…Inuyasha. With loneliness taking over, she involuntarily stood to her feet and wobbled through the den.

As soon as Kagome entered Kouga's room, she stopped herself. 'What am I doing?' But her legs moved again and she quickly found herself lying beside Kouga. He was asleep, of course. He was on his side facing the opposite direction of Kagome. Kagome scooted close to his back and tried to sleep. Unfortunately, she struggled with that plan. No matter how hard she tried and no matter how comfortable she tired to get, she couldn't get to sleep. What was wrong with her? Finally, all of her struggling made Kouga stir in his sleep. Then he opened his eyes. Then he sniffed the air. Then he turned over. Then he saw Kagome.

Kagome was staring up at the cavern ceiling, unmoving and deathly silent. Kouga touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?" the wolf asked with great concern.

Kagome's lifeless eyes suddenly blinked and she quickly shot up. "Kouga?" She looked around quickly. "What am I…?" 'Oh yeah…I came in here because I…I don't know why!'

"Kagome?" Kouga rested his hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry." Kagome stood and started to leave.

"Wait Kagome. You can stay in here if you want. I don't mind." Kouga also stood. 'Hell. I don't mind at all!'

Kagome just stared at him for a while. She was unsure of what to do. 'What if he tries something…? I can't let my guard down.' But why would Kouga "try something?" Didn't the two of them already make it clear that Kouga wouldn't try anything?

Kouga's expression changed and the tone of his deep voice became serious. "It's about Inu…that mutt, isn't it?"

Kagome caught her breath. So he knew. There was no point in lying to him. She nodded slowly and looked away, not able to face him any longer. What would he say or do now? When it came to Inuyasha, Kouga was quick to anger. No doubt about that. And after agreeing to stay with Kouga…after all the young girl and wolf demon have been through together in these past few days…

Kouga grabbed Kagome's arm and spun her to face him. "Why?"

Kagome could only stare into those beautiful blue orbs. Not a word left her mouth. Why did she want to go back to Inuyasha after everything? Wasn't it supposed to feel right being with Kouga? Pulling away, Kagome stammered, "I-I don't know."

Kouga was at a loss for words now. He couldn't just say "fine" of "then just go back to that mutt." That would be like selling away his soul to the devil! Because of Inuyasha running after that "other woman" and hurting Kagome he would be glad to unleash his full fury on the stupid dog. But Kagome wouldn't want that. Ugh! Why is this so difficult?

Kouga swallowed. "So…does this mean that you're leaving me?" Kagome didn't reply. She only stared at her feet. "Well…at least stay with me for the next few days like agreed! Then…then…" Then she could leave him. 'At least I can have her for a little time. That's good enough…better…than…nothing.'

"I think I'm in love with you, Kouga," came Kagome's voice, quiet and unsure. "But…I also think a part of my love for Inuyasha still lingers in my heart, too." Kagome turned to look Kouga in the eyes. "I just don't know. Does this make me a two timer?"

The question wasn't meant to be funny in _any _way. Kouga could clearly tell that. "No Kagome! You're…not." Kagome's heart was _so _closer to Kouga…yet so far away all at once.

Love is a fragile thing and a strong thing all at once. It can be broken just as easily as it could be built upon.

Kouga's love for Kagome was definitely very strong. But the wrong words, the wrong actions, could ruin it all and break his heart…the hidden weakness buried deep within Kouga…the fragility of his love which doesn't even seem to exist because his love is so strong. It could all be ruined, destroyed, wiped out from existence.

What will you do now Kagome?


	11. Chapter 11: Hello! Hello!

**Chapter 11: Hello! Hello!**

Kouga: Ahem. Hello there dear readers of "**Saseru Watashi Kisu Anata!" **Thanks for reading this story. And…nooooo…it's faaar from over! O.o I still have a LOT of time with Kagome! evil laugh

Kagome: Don't get any ideas, Kouga.

Toowit: Spleh…I decided to do this chapter a BIT, a TAD, an INCY WINCY BIT different from the rest. After reading the comments for my story, I realized that I need to give a bigger THAKS for all of you guys! I actually have fans! (Unless that's all just a fantasy…o.o) So here is your BIG THANKS EVERYONE!

THE BIG, BIG, BIG THANKS!

To: Zovesta  
Dear Zovesta,  
Thanks sooooooo much for all of your many, many reviews! Oh, and the fav! You are sooo kind! I love you lots! sniffle There will be a special place for you in my heart!

To: GravityGrave  
Dear GravityGrave…are you serious? Or are you just pulling my leg? You can't really be shudders sensing a…lemon…can you. I most certainly cannot do lemons! Why? Because they're SCARY SCARY SCARY! But then again, I don't want to put you down. Gah! What to do? What to do? Also, I want to thank you for all of your comments. Thanks for being so kind to me!

To: Darkmoonfang  
Dear Darkmoonfang,  
Haha! Yes! Kouga did get slapped! Want a replay?

"Replay"

Kagome turned around and saw Kouga! "EEK!"

Kouga jumped back in alarm. "EEK!"

"Wanna see?" Kagome smiled a sly smile.

"SICKO!" Kouga thrust his hand forward and slapped Kagome. Then he stormed of crying, leaving Kagome with her mouth agape.

"End Replay"

Yup. That's EXACTLY how it happened! P Now for your question. I have been writing practically ALL my life. I've always wanted to become an author. (I have a deep love for language and literature!) Later on, when I was introduced to anime and manga, I wanted to become a manga artist. Rumiko Takahashi's "Inuyasha" was the first show that I ever considered an anime (I didn't even know that Poke'mon was anime!) and "Inuyasha" left a great impact on my life! (Especially Kouga!) There's more to it but I don't want to bore everyone by getting ahead of myself! Thanks so much Darkmoonfang!

To: Everyone who prefers an InuxKag pairing but took mine into consideration!  
Thank you all for that! It makes me feel so…so LOVED! Hahahahaha! I LOVE YOU ALL!

To: jamokidiinuyashaslover  
Dear jamokidiinuyashaslover,  
I read your comment and thanks so much for being so nice! I'm really sorry about what's been going on for you…I mean with your parents and all…I hope everything works out all right. Best of luck to you my friend! I salute thee!

And to everyone else…THANK YOU ALL! I wish I could reply to you all…but right now I'm so confused! ACK! So if you want to punish me for not responding to your comments…then…torment me! Haunt me in my dreams! Aaaaah! Again I'm really, really sorry. But seriously, don't be afraid of me! E-mail me if you want and I'll be sure to reply ASAP! Again! THANK YOU ALL! (sorry I couldn't reply to everyone!)

Toowit: And that about wraps it up. Ladies and gentlemen and those in between…that was the BIG, BIG, BIG THANKS! To all of those who I did and didn't reply to (and I'm so, so sorry for that!), to those who called me a loser but still left a comment, THANK YOU ALL!

Kouga: Yeah!

Kagome: rubs her sore cheek Bye, bye everyone!

Kouga: edges towards Kagome Yes…goodbye. I think Toowit should **_definitely _**take that lemon suggestion into consideration.

Kagome: H-Hey now! blushes deeply

Kagome you're such a blush-monkey!


	12. Chapter 12: Your Embrace

**Chapter Twelve: Your Embrace **

Kagome tried searching Kouga's eyes…those eyes that offered warmth and a promise of a happy life that would be worth living for…no matter what. Kouga slowly edged his way closer to Kagome, like a little boy trying not to frighten the lost, scared kitten. Slowly, very slowly, he reached out and took her hand. Like a frightened kitten would, Kagome pulled away.

Inuyasha. That name was still chained to Kagome's heart. That name was nailed down to her and always would be. Kouga could do nothing about it.

Kouga decided to try to break this cruel silence. "Kagome. Please don't be like this. Please don't be sad!"

Kouga. A name that would be fighting for a place in Kagome's heart. A name that has tried _so_ hard to gain her love. Kagome had left Inuyasha. She came back to Kouga. Yes. Inuyasha would forever more be chained to her heart. But now she would make room for a certain wolf. A new name that would shine with brilliance just as Inuyasha's had. Kouga.

"Kouga…I…I'm sorry." Kagome embraced Kouga who, of course, returned the favor.

Kouga didn't exactly know the reason to why Kagome suddenly forgot about Inuyasha, but he knew that he could make her happy. He swore to himself that he would make Kagome that happiest woman alive.

"What about…the mutt?" Kouga looked down at Kagome and studied her features.

"I don't know. Can we just…leave him out until I leave?" Kagome asked, sadness still roaming her eyes.

"Are you really going to leave me? Are you going to leave me forever?" Kouga hugged Kagome tighter, afraid to let her go. For he felt if he did, she would suddenly disappear.

"No. Of course not!"

Kouga grinned. "Good," he whispered into Kagome's ear.

ooo

Kagome opened her eyes and tried to adjust her vision to the darkness surrounding her. Sitting up, she looked around in a daze, still half asleep.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome turned to see Kouga lying next to her on his side, his delicate eyes watching her. She smiled and said, "Nothing." She lay herself back down and scooted herself close enough to Kouga so that she could press herself up against his warm, strong chest. "Kouga. Can I ask you a question?"

Kouga ran his fingers through Kagome's hair. "Sure. You can ask me anything you want."

"Would you leave me for someone else…Like Ayame for example?" Kagome pressed herself against Kouga even harder.

"What?" Kouga suddenly sat up. "Why the _hell_ would I do that?" Kagome stayed silent and Kouga's question remained unanswered. Kouga continued. "Kagome, you know I wouldn't do that! Sure that stupid mutt might, but he's just an ass! Yes, I may have promised Ayame that I'd marry her, but screw that! I don't love her anymore. Why would I want to go off and mate with a girl that I don't even love?" He then lowered his voice and smiled. "Your face never leaves my mind for one moment. You're everything to me, Kagome." Kagome's name slid over Kouga's tongue as if it were the most precious thing of all.

Kagome couldn't help but smile…and blush a little. Her gaze stayed connected with Kouga's for some time before she closed her eyes and silently said, "Thank you, Kouga." _Thank you…for everything._

Kouga laid back down and pulled Kagome to him, his arms wrapped around the sleeping girl's body. He then closed his eyes, too. "No problem." _No problem at all._

**A/N: So. There's chapter twelve. A very, very short chapter, yes. Sorry about that. It was late when I finished this one yesterday. I'm not in a very good mood at all right now. But I still have to leave my thanks. (Thanks for all of the comments everyone!)**

**Iamokibiinuyashaslover,**

**I am REALLY sorry for spelling your name wrong in the little big thanks chapter! So sorry! So sorry! I'm sorry for almost getting you kicked out of the library, too! I just make your life worse and worse. I'm sooooo sorry! (Thanx for the comment!)**

**Zovesta,**

**I wanna read your book! And thanks for being a good fan and friend to me! (Thanks for the comment!)**


	13. Chapter 13: Secrets

**Chapter Thirteen: Secrets**

"Why does Kouga have to marry a human female? When she finds all the sacred jewel shards for us we should just _kill _her!"

"I agree. She'll only be an example of weakness to our tribe! I will not let some human wench make our pack look unworthy! I don't care what Kouga thinks!"

"Then…let's get rid of her. We'll just tell Kouga that there was an…accident."

Kagome lay quietly in Kouga's arms. He was still fast asleep, but his arms continued to embrace her. Very carefuly and quietly, Kagome pushed away from Kouga and slipped out of his arms. The wolf leader just moaned in his sleep and rolled onto his back. With that, Kagome tip-toed out of Kouga's room.

She made her way to the den's entrance, peeking out from behind the waterfall. The morning felt rather…fresh. Grinning a bit, Kagome made her way over to the river. The water was cool and refreshing when Kagome splashed a handfull in her face as she knelt down beside the running water. But when she stood to her feet to return to Kouga, someone grabbed her from behind and held their hand over her mouth. Kagome struggled, trying to free herself from the stranger. But whoever this was, he was far stronger than the school girl and he managed to keep his grasp tight as Kagome twisted and turned against him, still trying to get free.

"Stop struggling wench! It's useless," a bitter voice hissed.

Kagome felt something hit her head hard…and her world faded into darkness…

…

"Where is she? Where is Kagome?" Kouga pushed aside some of his men as he stepped outside, trying to find Kagome. A few wolf demons merely shrugged as Kouga darted towards the river when he caught a bit of Kagome's scent. It ended there.

"Kouga! There's been a terrible accident!" A gray haired, golden eyed wolf demon ran up to Kouga's side, breathing hard. He had appeared from up the river, beads of sweat trickling down his face. "Something has happened to-"

"What?" Kouga interupted as he stepped towards the tired wolf. "What is it Kaji? Did you find Kagome?"

Kaji didn't reply, looking away with a sadened expression. He stood up straight after a moment, noticing that Kouga was getting impatient. "She…she's gone…"

"What?" Kouga had to force himself from grabbing Kaji's neck and strangling him. "Where…I have to find her!" Kouga pushed Kaji aside, running along the path he had just come, calling out for Kagome…

…

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, the world around her a blur. "What-? Where…am I?" Slowly, she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "Nn…My..head…it hurts…" She fell back down onto her back, sighing heavily. "What happened?" She put her hand above her, looking at it closely as she tried to remember the past events that have occurred…

Now to find out where the heck she was.

Kagome sat up again, groaning as her head continued to throb and her world started to spin. She decided to move slower, standing up carefully and trying to find something to grab on to.

It appeared that Kagome was in some sort of burrow…a small cave perhaps. It was rather gloomy and seemed quite musty. Clearly not a very nice place to wake up in when you have a major headache.

"Where is Kouga?" Kagome sighed, missing his strong body. She blushed a bit at the though of Kouga's body. She shook her head. "This is no time to pull off a Miroku!" But the whole time she was carefully walking out of the cave, the same thought repeated through her mind. 'Naked, naked, naked…'

Perv.

Kagome nearly stummbled her own to feet as she made it outside, the sun nearly blinding her. She squinted, trying to get used to the sun. Hearing the sound of a river, Kagome followed the noise; the thought of Kouga lingering in her mind.

The river ran swiftly at this part of the river, splashing hard against rocks. Kagome looked around with a worried expression plastered on her face. "Where am I?" After a moment of thought, Kagome decided to just start up the river, opposite the way it was flowing, hoping to find Kouga's den.

As Kagome continued to follow the river, she didn't realize that she was being followed…perched in a tree a few yards back sat a demon, it's big, round orange eyes focused on Kagome. Licking its lips, it slithered down the tree as silent as a mouse.

Unaware of the demon's presence, Kagome continued her "journey." She continuosly reached back to rub the back of her head. The headache was still there, as mean and stupid as ever. As Kagome mummbled something under her breath about perverts or something, she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground with a THUD.

The demon took the girl's mistake as an advantage to attack. It leaped from out of the forest that lined the river, its fangs beared. When Kagome saw it coming, she let out a cry.

"Kouga!"

* * *

**A/N: GAH! I am so freakin' sorry! I haven't updated for sooooo long! I just started high school a while back and….geh! Anywhom, thanks so much Zovesta for e-mailing me and keeping me to the story! Thank you!**

**And I am so sorry to EVERYONE for not updating. –slaps self- I'm sorry! SO sorry!**

**I'll try to keep updating. It's so hard to do anything as of now….but I shant give up!**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is sooooo short. Total brain fart……….**

**All in all…I AM SO SORRY! --**


End file.
